Beyond The Shield
by SaintJacTheGingerNinja
Summary: Jac Naylor's life has never been easy. And it's about to get a whole lot worse. After resuming her relationship with Jonny, Jac's happiness is short lived when she discovers something that will change the course of her existance. Mo, suspecting the situation, strives to help her colleague. But, the return of someone from Jac's past will reveal a secret that was best left hidden
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I haven't written a Holby multi-chap in a while, so here is one. Please review if you like it :) Oh and tell me your predictions ;)**

**I apologise if anyone is out of character.**

* * *

Jac Naylor reached over to grasp the vibrating ward phone, eager for the caller to be a willing oncologist, or at least someone who could refer her patient up two floors. In anticipation, it took her only half a second to state her name, and less than that to question the incentive behind the incessant ringing. The crackling, yet apprehensive voice on the receiver did not emanate the steely tones of the surgeons. Disheartened, Jac frowned, before recognising the caring quality of the accent with a start. In an instant, her will was broken. She slammed the phone down, heart pounding.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. Jac's eyes darted towards the towering shadow that fell across the desk, aware of the stifling odour of aftershave clouding her senses. An arm reached across her shoulder, unsettling some of her auburn hair that had survived the stylist's wrath.

Jonny Maconie admired his lover from behind, grinning as he inched nearer to the consultant. Noticing their close proximity, Jac spun around in her chair, concealing a small smile that almost crossed her lips. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"So, Ms Naylor, I've been thinking…" Jonny began.

"What have I told you about doing that?" Jac interrupted, enjoying the feeling of sadism. Jonny shook off the insult immediately – it was his nature to do so.

"… that we haven't discussed the general status of the hospital and the people skills regime for ages…" He winked flirtatiously, hoping his relaxed façade would deceive the consultant who was praised for her incisive perception. Jac smirked, not fooled.

"So?"

Jonny beamed, hands closing around the corners of Jac's seat.

"So, I was wondering if you could find an empty time slot in that hectic life of yours."

Jac cocked her head, pretending to ponder the offer, teasing her inferior while Jonny looked on longingly.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

* * *

Oliver, after swapping coffees with Tara, nodded in the direction of the duo opposite.

"When do you think _that_ will happen?" Ollie asked. Tara glanced over, gauging the actions between her two colleagues thoughtfully.

"Ms Naylor is too clever to jeopardise her professional career for a relationship," she decided, leaving Oliver dismayed. Mo glided over, also on her wheeled chair, grinning knowingly, unashamedly listening to the junior doctor's conversation.

"Oh, I can _definitely_ see it," she commentated, conscious of Jonny's secret, before leaving her pondering co-workers behind and spinning near her best friend.

* * *

Jonny observed Tara and Ollie contemplatively, tilting his head to indicate his thoughts to Jac. Mo sat by his side, amused at the situation.

"When do you think _that_ will happen?" Jonny enquired, gazing at his superior. Jac grimaced in incredulity.

"Oh, I can _definitely_ see it." Mo repeated, smirking.

* * *

Sheltering inside the cubicle beneath the whitened ceiling of the toilets, hardly a place of sanctuary, Jac pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail as a surging feeling of sickness exposed the rising bile in her throat. Vomiting chaotically, her abdomen a fluctuating tempest, Jac's vision blurred.

The sound of the toilet being flushed somehow initiated another round of nausea, and, soon, the floor was obscured with her entire stomach contents. Groaning, Jac stared at the ground with distaste, and seized a pile of paper to wipe her mouth. Quickly, she hauled open the door.

Something made her shy away from her reflection; she guessed the dark circles under her eyes proved too disheartening to be seen. Or, perhaps, she just couldn't face the truth.

After composing herself, Jac padded down the corridor, endeavouring fruitlessly to ignore the agonizing cramps that deemed her body broken. Passing Mo, she swiftly regained poise before hissing in pain, confident that her colleague had gone. Abruptly fatigued, Jac inhaled and collapsed onto her ward chair once she had reached Darwin.

Snatching up the computer mouse, Jac opened the internet and, heart hammering, typed in something that she had almost judged implausible.

The pregnant registrar dwelled on what she had seen. Jac's icy masquerade was nearly impossible to sever, although, she was not as invincible as she made out, Mo knew that. However, somehow, she reasoned, Jac would have to spill eventually.

Spotting Jonny dealing with a problematic patient across the ward, Mo sighed. How would he cope, if her deduction was right?

Jonny grasped Mr Dexter Ellis by the arm, wary of his patient's drunken state. Dex lashed out, catching the nurse around the cheek. Eyes blazing, Jonny fought to keep his self-control, glaring daggers at the man.

"If you don't sober up, I **will** call security," he said exasperatedly. Dex stared at him, momentarily confused, his world a calculated montage of sound and colour.

"I don't want you! You're not _her_!" He yelled, tugging his nurse's scrubs. Jonny rolled his eyes.

"And who is this mysterious _her_, you keep banging on about?" Dexter furrowed his brow, struggling to recollect the memory. In took him a few seconds to answer.

"I want Jacqueline Burrows."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. The writing is crap I know, but I promise it will improve by the next chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

Mo watched as Jac crumpled onto the sofa in her office, flicking through the latest paper that had taken her fancy, and, deciding that it was too much effort, tossing it across the room. Jac's crimson hair, almost like crackling flames, graced her petite shoulders and surged to the middle of her back as she rolled to face the wall.

After twenty minutes, assuring herself that her colleague was asleep, Mo gently shut the door, choosing to defend her boss rather than undermine her. Leaning against the wood, she almost jumped when Jonny approached out of nowhere. Noticing how edgy his friend looked, the nurse stared at the door knob Mo was still clutching in her hand.

"What are you hiding?" Jonny teased lightly, nodding at the room. Mo remained silent. "You've got someone in there haven't you? Good thinking, I've heard it gets the baby out quicker…"

Mo released her hold on the door and stood up a little straighter.

"I think that's more _your_ department my friend…" She replied mockingly. Jonny shrugged, and smiled.

"Ok then, why don't you let me in?" Mo fidgeted under the nurse's x-ray gaze. "Oh come on, all I want to do is strangle our very valued, most loved consultant. Is it that bad?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that she went outside for a bit of air. If you want to catch her, you better go out now," the registrar hinted, the lie soon uncovered by Jonny.

"Now that doesn't sound like Ms Naylor…"

Immediately after this statement, the door was thrown open, revealing a seething Jac – she had seemingly heard all of her colleague's conversation. In a consequence, Mo leapt backwards, as did Jonny, and, in unison, they whipped around to face the furious consultant.

Before a word was said, a scream erupted from the corner of the ward.

Responding from a substantial dosage of adrenaline and hydrocortisone, Jac, sharing a quick look with Jonny, ran to the source of the noise, no qualms about her own safety. In a moment, she had reached the cause of the pandemonium. And then Jac froze. The recognisable face staring back at her screamed of familiarities.

Oliver was trying to control him. Dex raised a syringe in the air, his choice of weapon, and refused to be calmed.

"I WANT JACQUELINE BURROWS!" The patient screamed.

Unmoving, Jac lingered at the back of the ward, repudiating to step forward. Jonny frowned, concerned, but his consultant's fearful expression paled into significance when the veracity of the exact situation ensued.

"Mr Ellis, please get back into bed and we can't sort this whole _misunderstanding_ out," he bargained, edging nearer to the raving man.

"This isn't a _misunderstanding_, she works here. I know she does." Dexter answered, scanning the crowd. Jonny shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but no one under that name works here, you must have got us confused with another hospital," he reasoned, before pulling the weapon from his patient's grasp.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys, really appreciate it! Here's chapter three. Oh, and if you like Janny, I have another fic about them too :) Enjoy x x**

* * *

Near the entrance to a single cubical, beneath the whitened ceiling of Darwin ward, stood a beautifully statuesque redhead, her crimson hair, almost like crackling flames, graced her petite shoulders and surged to the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes were as verdant as the nearby pastures, though the intensity of her gaze spoke of large depth under her impassive shield.

Jonny exhaled contently, staring at Jac longingly – an action that didn't go unnoticed by his colleague. Mo followed his gaze to the stunning woman opposite them; she was rifling through some patient notes in deep thought. Rolling her eyes, the registrar rolled towards Jonny as a pang of jealousy crept up on her.

"Cute," she said, grinning. Jonny redirected his sight to his best friend, his expression one of innocence.

"What is?" He blinked simply. Mo cocked her head, not fooled.

"You and Termi-Naylor."

The nurse raised a deceiving eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

Mo patted him on the back, wise to his pretence.

"Come on, I'm your mate, not your mum that you have to go around lying to. You like her," she replied, slight anger in her voice. Jonny looked down.

"No I don't," he muttered unconvincingly. Mo smiled, whipping out her patient's file.

"You're in denial," she said. Jonny stood up at once, intending to block out the question, though having to respond anyway.

"No I'm not you're projecting."

* * *

"I'm sorry about before, I don't know what came over me."

Dexter Ellis peered cautiously at the nurse who busied himself with the patient's obs. Jonny, although quite chary, had continued with his assigned case, more for the benefit of his colleagues than anything else. Inserting a catheter, aware of the man's flinches, he surveyed the circumstances carefully.

"Don't worry about it," Jonny finally replied.

Dex shook his head.

"No really I am. I should have handled the situation differently. Ms Burrows never would have helped me anyway…" He decided quickly. Jonny raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" The nurse inquired.

"Too much history between old acquaintances… Jesus Christ!" Dexter's eyes widened instantaneously, his stare having conveyed the appropriate meaning. Jonny looked in the direction of the reaction, to find only Jac there.

"What did I tell you?" Dex said, a small grin crossing his lips. At once, Nurse Maconie understood.

Jonny's heightened senses relayed little information concerning his consultant's feelings, assuming she wasn't devoid of any. Dexter's calmer words, when thoroughly told, did ring, even how unlikely it may have seemed, true. The nurse allowed himself a moment of contemplation before daring to unearth Jac's suppressed thoughts. Approaching cautiously, Jonny, refusing to back down, tapped the surgeon lightly on the shoulder.

"Jac?" he questioned, his tone soft and somewhat reassuring. His superior recoiled and whipped around, frowning.

"Don't call me Jac," she growled for the benefit of her staff. Jonny, although the icy answer, wasn't deterred.

"Ok then, Ms Naylor, that patient over there that you like to ignore," he pointed over to the man, "Mr Ellis. It turns out that he's an old friend of yours, apparently."

Jac glanced fleetingly towards the hospital bed with impressive impassiveness and shrugged.

"There must be a mistake. I've never seen that man before in my life," she replied, offering a dismissive hand in disregard.

"Well the patient certainly reckons he's right…"

Jac hissed in consequence of the agonizing pain that broke her body. The cramps turned her abdomen into a beacon of distress; her hands clutched frantically at her stomach, as if that would be a cure.

Jonny's brow furrowed in disquiet, aware that the consultant wasn't as indestructible as she liked to make out.

"Are you O.K?" He found himself asking, in an instant overlooking their ongoing argument.

"I'm fine," Jac gasped in response, her knuckles white from the strain of gripping her chair. Jonny's arm snaked around his colleague's minute waste in support.

"You don't look fine," he whispered uneasily.

"Jackie!" The voice sent shockwaves through her system. "Jackie Burrows, yes it is you! Long time no see!"

Jonny released his hold on Jac as she regained control and sneered at the man before her.

"Can we call the psych team down here ASAP, he's obviously hallucinogenic," she barked, glaring daggers at her associates.

Dex laughed and inched closer, flashing Jac a keen smile.

"You were always a joker Jacqueline. It's what I remember most about you, that and the crying."

Jac set aside the remark, delving into her past was not a good idea, and, conscious of Jonny's eyes that were trained on her, approached the man that had to spoil everything.

"Enough," she muttered, powerful yet quiet. Dexter grinned, pleased to see this beautiful woman once again, and backed away.

"Yes boss!" He said, saluting. "I'll just get back into bed now shall I?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers, I'm really sorry this hasn't been updated for so long - it seems that school work has taken over my life. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I hope everyone is in character, tell me if they aren't. :) x x**

* * *

Jac stared at the computer screen agitatedly, squirming slightly as her lover's eyes crossed her face with an intent glance. Even the screaming noise of the many machines failed to rupture the warzone that was her mind. Unpleasant memories. Secrets. God, how many did she have? Jac obviously felt guilty for denying Jonny the chance to know her properly. Though she aimed to distract herself, the patient notes simply weren't working. Nurse Maconie's and Ms Effanga's incessant stares certainly were not helping either.

Jonny, wavering, surveyed the consultant's expression with apparent unease. He shared a concerned look with Mo, before spinning his chair towards Jac, aware of his best friend motioning not to.

"Who is he?" Jonny whispered softly. Jac turned her "pack it in," glare up to eleven, however the nurse took no notice.

"I'm sorry; you're probably under the impression that I'm some sort of psychic," she muttered distractedly. Often she would do this – use sarcasm as a defence mechanism. Jonny was wise to her ways and leaned in closer.

"Terminator over there," he said, signalling to their patient. Jac cast a fleeting eye over the gossiping doctors and nurses who were sniggering, uncomfortable.

"No one!" Her face contorted with anger. "Go and nurse!" Her inferiors muttered and dispersed rather quickly.

Jonny took her hand in his.

"For some reason I don't believe you."

Jac pulled away, resilient to the endless badgering. She sighed and lifted herself from her chair, her jaw-line tightening.

"That's your problem, not mine."

As Jac walked slowly away, Jonny seethed with disquiet and a slight irritation – why wasn't she telling him what was wrong? Didn't she trust him enough?

* * *

Mo was observing Dex quietly –Jonny had asked her to take over the case. She was curious to say the least, not to mention somewhat anxious at what Jac would say if she found out. And, without a doubt, she would. Dexter grimaced with pain, and Mo sprung to action. She administered and increased the dosage of morphine her patient was receiving, nodding to Jonny as he approached. Dex exhaled in relief and offered his thanks to the prying registrar. Mo studied him observantly, wondering, and, as his eyes followed Jac across the ward, an action that didn't quite go unnoticed by an annoyed Jonny, raised a questioning eyebrow. She evidently indicated the consultant with a slight tilt of her head.

"So how did you two meet?" Mo inquired casually.

"Why? Does it matter?" Dexter replied; his focus reluctantly shifted back to his doctor. She shrugged, flicking through his file, aiming to look busy.

"No… but I'm bored and very nosy…" Mo answered. Jonny shot her a warning glance, deciding not to hit her, yet, with his patient notes.

Dexter laughed.

"We went to Greenfields together." Mo, not satisfied, reattached his drip before continuing her interrogation.

"Ah, old school mates, slightly less juicy than I had imagined but…"

"No. Greenfields was definitely not a school," Dex found himself interrupting forcefully, the past somewhat painful.

"No?" Mo asked, intrigued.

Dexter stared at the beautiful woman that had entered her office adjacent to him and reminisced, his surgeon's question never fully reaching his ears.

"She was so fresh, vulnerable even. I took her under my wing, showed her the ropes."

Jonny's eyes were ablaze with a mixed montage of uncontrollable feelings, even trivial inquisitiveness at his girlfriend's past and significant rage because she had lied.

Dex had paused for a moment.

"…But then she turned into a right bitch." He eyed Mo shiftily. She smiled, despite everything.

"So she's not changed then…" This earned a heated, forewarning glare from her friend.

"Mo…" Jonny whispered cautiously. He examined the ward for any sign of his lover, to no avail, and turned towards Dexter intently. The patient grinned.

"You know what I did once… I…"

"So, have we finished this fairytale or?" Jac Naylor's steely voice rang out coldly; she had appeared behind Jonny silently and, as the duo whipped around with guilt, observed them with a livid glare. She stood there, in the evening light and her icy masquerade faltered for only second, blink and you would have missed it. Naturally, it returned as if nothing had happened.

"Ah Jackie, I was just telling your colleagues here a very interesting story, care to conclude it?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken such a long time and it's not really that much but I have just been so busy recently! And OMG, my fangirl heart is going to break tomorrow when Jac dumps Jonny :'( Prepare for the tears! Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Jac had succumbed to an unnatural silence, for her thoughts needed not to be spoken; the pure emotions that contorted her face with an incredulous expression told her colleagues what they needed to know. Dexter sneered in cold triumph, while Jonny examined his lover with calculated concern. The moment seemed to have frozen; time was not constant here, even if love was.

"No?" Dexter asked, grinning conceitedly. The consultant's words remained unspoken - the answer barely reached her lips. Jonny tensed.

"Oh well, another day, eh?"

* * *

Jonny, awfully curious, sat behind the desk in the private room, determined to uncover Jac's past. The computer flickered on with disquiet, and with a sound so loud, the nurse began to look behind in worry. Fortunately, no fuming glare of his lover greeted him. Logging on, he loaded the internet swiftly and started typing.

**GREENLANDS**

"So what is it then, a high-security prison or a mental asylum?" Jonny jumped as Mo entered the room he had hoped to be confidential. He stared at the screen and offered no reply – the computer seemed resolute to remain slow. Tapping his fingers against the desk, he sighed in frustration.

"Does it require surgical intervention to get it into your thick heads that my business is totally off-limits!?"

The vixen had heard everything.

Throwing her fiery mane cascading down her back, Jac's icy glare struck Jonny in moments, and he suddenly seemed to find particular interest in the wall opposite. Mo glanced guiltily at the consultant, and, nudging her friend, she reminded him to speak instead of looking gormlessly on. Jonny gulped.

"Jac, I'm sorry." She raised her hand, motioning for him to stop, for it wasn't worth it.

"Sorry doesn't cut it with me. If you ever do this again then its goodbye balls before you can say castration." Jac peered threateningly at her lover, using her _Jachiavellian _tactics.

Jonny looked appropriately alarmed as the consultant departed, disappointed in the man she so wanted to trust. Mo patted him on the back comfortingly.

"Well that went well," she murmured before following her boss.

Jonny swirled around on his chair, the computer mouse hovering over the website deemed prohibited. Tempted, the concept of new knowledge drawing him in, his finger clicked down and the page opened.

* * *

Sighing, the verbal attack having tired her, Jac was not prepared for the whirlwind of pain that whipped her stomach in a ruthless assault. With a gasp, she hoisted herself from the security of her chair and made her way towards the toilets, making sure she didn't make a spectacle of herself. When the door was insight, she sped up, only to meet a less than impressed Mo half way there. The registrar opened her mouth, obviously intending to defend her mate, before she saw the expression that contorted her superior's face.

"What's up?" Mo asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Jac replied quickly. "Excuse me." She pushed past her inferior into the destined room. Mo thought for a second, alone in the corridor.

"Right."

* * *

**JAC'S P.O.V**

_Cretins! My personal life is exactly that - personal! They have no right to research my past, absolutely no right! Maureen needs to keep her nose out of other people's business and __as for that jumped-up nurse I will personally do the castration op myself!_

**JONNY's P.O.V**

_Why is Jac so defensive? What's the harm of knowing a little bit more about my girlfriend, apart from how she takes her coffee and her bra size? She knows everything about me, so why does she get to be so _cagey_? Before her, every women I met would spill out their darkest secrets before the second date, as, like everyone already knows, I am irresistible..._

**MO'S P.O.V**

_Something's up with Jac. Sure, she's a total bitch all of the time, but this is just crossing the line. She has withdrew herself from the ward and, as far as I know, hasn't picked a fight with an innocent newbie just yet. Giver her time I suppose. Maybe Jonny did go a bit far, but, come on, Jac must know all men are tactless by now! Especially rogue, Scottish nurses!_


	6. Chapter 6

**For a start I want to apologize for the interval between the last chapter and this one, but I have just been really busy. **

**Obviously Janny aren't exactly together at the moment, but oh well. **

**And I just wanted to express my feelings on the whole Joseph situation. One does not simply marry off one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons that has ever graced Holby's walls. I was really shocked to read that they are, and I feel for Jac very very much. It's just a coincidence I have included Sean in this, I did it before we got the cast list for Push The Button Part 1, so no they're not going to sleep together. In Holby maybe, but not in this fic. There is definitely some Janny moments to come, so watch this space! ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

The interval between selecting the appropriate website and that particular entity loading is a bizarre thing. Sometimes, when the machine is feeling rather generous, it spares you of waiting, but, other times, when there is some or minor connection, it decides to spend an eternity loading, which is rather frustrating if you're running out of time.

Allowing his thoughts to wonder, Jonny checked his watch and then again the computer. The swirling circle seemed to mock him; it twisted continuously, each turn sending another roll of irritation. His fingers danced along the keys, and he stretched in his seat, waiting.

In one instant, the screen shone a bright white and then the right website stared back at him in all its glory. Grinning, he scanned the words.

His face fell.

Buried in concentration, his anger flared. He tore his eyes away from the screen and, after pushing himself from the confines of his chair, marched out of the room.

* * *

The various cries of mother and baby alike resonated of the multi-coloured walls, and the diverse medical machines issued sounds unlike those of a natural human. The room was plastered with vibrant drawings from the resident long-term patients ranging from zero to fifteen years of age; this place emanated more comfort than the rest of the wards put together.

Jac hesitated before entering Paediatrics. She didn't do children, or men who thought they were children. But, however brainless Sean Dolan may have been, Jac needed him. She had thought about specially requesting him, paging him for a bogus patient, instead of facing the actual ward, though she had thought better - better meaning that there was less of a risk that anyone would find out.

She didn't even have to knock. Sean Dolan, the smug man himself, pushed open the door in front of her and grinned as his eye's took her very attractive form in.

"Ms Naylor," he winked flirtatiously, "I always thought my allure was too strong to resist."

Jac grimaced. "Don't flatter yourself Peter Pan." Sean smiled in response and approached her, eyebrow raised.

"So, what can I do for you?"

* * *

Jonny stormed towards the centre of Darwin, an attempt he had made to control his sudden burst of anger deemed fruitless. He could only hope that he wouldn't spot the man in question and explode.

Oliver glanced at the nurse quizzically, and, placing two coffees on the desk in front of him, one being presumably Tara's, watched him carefully. Jonny advanced quickly, his horns receding for the short time he was supposed to be civil, and inhaled.

"You seen Jac anywhere?" It was blunt and to the point, but this was hardly the time for pleasantries. Oliver leaned back complacently.

"Nope; break out the champagne - you're officially entering a Naylor-free zone." Jonny sighed in annoyance.

"Any idea where she went?" He asked hurriedly. Oliver shrugged, busying himself with the backlog of patient notes.

"Who cares?"

* * *

Jac slowly peeled her top away from her stomach and glanced worriedly towards her doctor. Sean smiled in reassurance and wheeled his chair nearer to get a better angle. He squeezed the gel that he clasped in his hands and it fell onto Jac's abdomen with an abrupt coldness; she squirmed due to the new temperature.

"You could have warned me," Jac muttered sulkily. Sean laughed, amused, and continued with the ultrasound.

"I thought ten years in the medical profession would have taught you that Ms Naylor," he said.

Sean was suddenly absorbed by the image on the screen and, moving the required instrument, his brow furrowed in concern. Jac was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice.

"Unfortunately, I don't work in Neverland so…" She trailed off, aware of Sean's baffled expression. She turned to him. "What? What is it?"

Sean exhaled and looked at his colleague, unsure of what to say. "Spill Peter Pan." Her distressed stare caught him of guard – he had never seen her like this before.

Reluctantly, he turned the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews - here's chapter seven :)**

* * *

Jac retreated back into her protective shell – the veracity sinking in. She rotated away, withdrawing even further from the outside world; each passing second she faced the full front of her spiralling thoughts.

_There's nothing there! _

_Maybe this means I'm not meant to be a mother._

_That's probably best – I have my job to think about, after all. _

Out of consideration, Sean pushed the screen away and glanced at his colleague with apparent unease. It was moments before either of them spoke.

"I'm really sorry." Sean resisted the urge to take hold of her. She glanced back at him, a sad smile crossing her face.

"Don't think this means that I'm willing to take the lost kids off your hands…"

Jac's eyes rolled back as her body went into distress.

Sean leapt up off his seat and shook her shoulders urgently. She was becoming paler by the second. The initial shock that distorted Jac's altruistic expression morphed into a torrent of fear, and then comprehension of what had happened. Her vision blurred - Sean an ominous shadow as he approached her.

"Jac? Jac, can you hear me?"

No response. Nothing.

A flash of sheer panic crossed Sean's eyes, before they locked onto the machine that was now telling him exactly what he needed to know. A nurse looked towards him for inspiration.

"Her fallopian tube has ruptured. We need to get her to theatre. Now."

* * *

The door of the room swung quietly shut, and the soft hum of a working computer filled the unusual silence. Lights flickering, it still remained operational even though the lack of human contact. To the computer's dismay, the nurse had forgotten to even attempt to shut down his research and, therefore, it was running on full steam.

Mo Effanga entered the room, inquisitively peering at the machine in front of her. She just had to see what Jonny was doing – it was her tendency you see, she had to know everything that went on, sexual or otherwise, or she would have nothing to gossip about.

_Dexter Ellis, a resident at Greenland's Care Home, was arrested today for a series of emotional abuse against inmates and staff. During his detainment, it is believed that Mr Ellis denied all charges…_

* * *

Theatre was not devoid of life; it was crowded, cramped even - each person eager to see the egoistical Jacqueline Naylor at her weakest, and Sean didn't deny them of that option, even if it meant feeling a little guilty.

The machines whirred, the only source of noise in the room spare the general clank of metal on metal, as the lack of speech ensued - concentration vital in the exact situation. The scalpel shone, mockingly with connotations of angels, under the bright light.

Incision made, the operation continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**So I really wanted to apologize for the lack of updates from me, and I'll try to be more regular in the future.**

**I hope this isn't too crappy, because I wrote it in French when I was bored :P **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The verdant pastures that were Jac's eyes flickered, not so devoid of emotion like she had hoped. Those perfect orbs were the only window into her seemingly sadistic soul - a window that was currently broken. Not that it hadn't been before, mind. The sounds of the continuing operation echoed off the circled bubble that was her sub-consciousness. She had been in this situation before, many times in fact.

Suddenly, a blurred image formed in the darkest corner of her mind.

It was a man.

His face was worn out, tired.

"_You are worthless!" _His lips moved in short movements, and his words had a short meaning.

_"Who would want a skinny bitch like you?" _He sneered triumphantly, grinning at his obvious reaction. The mist swirled, and Jac's brow furrowed in confusion.

_"Your mother's never coming back Jackie, she didn't love you and she never will! I don't blame her, who on earth would actually love you? You're unlovable." _

Unbeknown to Jac, those cutting words had furrowed deep into her core and implanted themselves internally – she had always believed they were true.

Sean surveyed the unconscious woman with unease, he had so many questions – all of which he knew she wouldn't answer. The operation was going worse than he had previously planned…

* * *

Jonny stopped short, and darting at his colleagues a look of intense irritation, spun around at his chosen cubicle. He threw back the curtains in a livid rage; they twisted out of the way in mere seconds. His intense stare never left the man lying spread-eagled on the bed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Dexter mocked a look of pure innocence. His outsized horns struggled to recede and he smiled sardonically.

"Excuse me?" Jonny wasn't having it. He inched closer, he could smell everything now: the pungent stench of alcohol, the pungent odour of fresh vomit.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" His professional customs paled into significance when faced with this man. This evil man.

The commotion swiftly drew the attention of others: those casual onlookers who rejoiced in the jovial sensation that was juicy gossip, and those who actually cared about the people involved.

"Jonny!" Mo attempted to calm him down. With her request met with no spoken words, the registrar marched over and grasped hold of Jonny's arm, catapulting him backwards. "Nurse Maconie!"

They formed an anomalous circle adjacent to the nurse's station; Elliot became the third member in a matter of seconds. He inhaled, placing his sandwich, adorned with a light sprinkling of jalapenos, on the side.

"I can understand that at the present time you are feeling particularly vulnerable, but that's no excuse to be treating patients like that," he paused, letting his words settle in, "so, you need to go and apologize."

Jonny glanced from one person to the other, perplexed.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Elliot coughed embarrassedly.

"You haven't heard… It's Jac."

Jonny's inconstant rage softened – that could be seen in his actions: his head drooped; his fists unclenched; his voice broke down. His colleagues studied him uneasily, waiting for a reaction. It came to the point where any movement would suffice, even if it was to shout the place down, or to punch the nearest wall. Nothing. Not even a flinch.

Mo placed a hand on Jonny's shoulder in a foolish attempt of comfort. He wrenched his arm away in silent shock and turned to the side, perhaps the glisten of a tear in his eyes.

A sudden wave of adrenaline hit him, and, with a new, stead-fast focus, he left the duo standing there, quickly brushing past the perplexed nurses as they looked on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Really really sorry about the delay, but enjoy the final chapter :)**

* * *

Wisps of auburn hair trailed across the white pillow, sliding across the soft fabric as their owner turned her pounding head somewhat. Light smashed through her irises as her eyes opened with a pull of will, forceful and merciless. Machines groaned around the disorientated woman, throwing her whereabouts into uncertainty.

Her fingers played a silent piano tune in the air, coming accustomed to the new sensations she felt. The pain seemed to have drifted away, the morphine having been responsible. In that single moment, her thoughts formed no path of enlightenment, they only focused on one thing, and one thing only: Jonny. She wanted him here, with her, where he should be.

* * *

The nurse pelted down the corridor, his arms whipping by him in frenzied, robot-like movements; he skidded around the corner, ignoring the curious looks that met him there. Soon, the door to the private room had flown past him and he backed-up, hoping that his dignity was still intact. He flung it open, catapulting himself over the boundary, and instantly regretting it as he stumbled to a halt in front of a less than amused consultant who was groaning because someone had upset her quiet equilibrium.

Realising that Jonny stood before her, Jac was unable to refrain from breaking into a moderately large smile.

"You came," she murmured, pleased. Jonny advanced towards her, and clutched her hand in his.

"I came." Jac squeezed his fingers in appreciation.

"Look, about before…"

"Its fine, I was being stupid," Jonny smiled apologetically at _his_ consultant, "I'm so sorry."

Jac looked up at _her _nurse, as if seeing him for the first time. His hair was ruffled from the run; the clock on his uniform was upside down; his smile was so dazzlingly brilliant. There was no question on how she felt now.

However, the butterfly sensation that began in her lower abdomen was still there. It consumed her, her thoughts, her body and her soul. She needed to tell him, she needed to tell him everything.

Her eyes wandered over to the folder that contained her notes, every last detail about her, and her secrets. What had happened in her life, her business and, most recently, what had happened in theatre. But, however guilty she might have felt, those brutal barriers built up once again and she sighed inwardly at herself. Now was not the time.

"Oh shut up," she murmured affectionately, before imprinting her cold, white lips onto his.

"Did you two want a moment?" Sacha had appeared in the doorway, holding an array of pink flowers. Jac broke the kiss and couldn't help but grin at her best friend as he entered without asking. "How's my favourite CT consultant?" Sacha peered at her from the foot of the bed.

"I've had better days," Jac found herself admitting. He passed over the flowers, throwing her a sympathetic smile.

"I did buy you chocolates but they mysteriously disappeared during my drive to work so you'll just have to deal with cute and girly for a while," Sacha said sheepishly. Jac shrugged, she didn't do sweet anyway.

"I'll try." She made a show of acting disappointed.

"Oh and this…" Sacha handed Jac a card, seeming rather proud of himself. "…the whole hospital signed it."

Jac grasped the card in her hands, her brow furrowing as she opened it. Indeed, there, in various colours, was every signature the hospital could spare. Even Henrik Hanssen lent a pen to the paper. Chantelle's was the largest of them all, and was followed by the most kisses.

Jac felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time: touched.

And it was then she realised.

Even though the downwards spiral of despair had damaged her, there were people to pick up the pieces. There were people who cared.

And, most importantly, there were people who she loved.

In addition, Elliot _had_ stolen her ink pen, even though he had denied it. The proof was there, in his own personal script, amongst the smudge of jam from his doughnut. Imbecile. He would pay for that one later.

Jac Naylor had returned, in all her glory.

**The End**


End file.
